Wipe Your Tears Away
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: Life is perfect for the Rosses, or at least until Ravi's abusive biological father shows up at the apartment. Why did he come here? And more importantly, how do they get rid of him? Luke and the gang must answer these questions before *someone* gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I realized that there don't seem to be many fanfics emphasizing Luke and Ravi's bond, so I decided that I'd write one! I've always enjoyed good sibling moments- both in media and in real life. If anyone reads this, please R&R, but no flames please. If you like this, great! Enjoy! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie. **

* * *

"Luke, slow down! I cannot keep up!"

Luke grinned back at his younger brother. "C'mon, Rav, I'm not going _that _fast!"

The Ross kids' parents had gone out on yet another business trip, and Jessie and Bertram were busy that day, so Luke, Ravi, and their two sisters had decided to play a few rounds of tag out of boredom. So far, Luke was winning.

Ravi watched in dismay as Luke raced up to the sofa in the living room and jumped on it. "Safe!" The freckled boy yelled. "And the mighty Luke wins again!"

"That's the fifth time you've won today!" Zuri complained as she and Emma walked in. "Can't we play something else?"

"Yeah," Agreed Emma, plopping down on the couch next to Luke. "Besides, I'm getting tired of tag."

Luke shrugged. "Okay, then. Do _you _have any better ideas?"

"Football?" Ravi suggested as he joined his two older siblings.

Zuri sat down next to the Indian boy. "Nah. Jessie would get mad if we knocked something over."

Luke perked up. "How about we watch some TV?"

"No." Emma answered. "There's nothing good on."

Zuri glanced at the other kids. "Anyone up for a tea party?" Her siblings only looked at her in response. "What? I was only trying to help!"

Then Emma got an idea. "Hey, why don't we ask Jessie if we can go to the park? There's enough of us, and we're old enough to look after ourselves. Right?"

Ravi grinned at his older sister. "True. And if we give her the kitten eyes, there is no way she can refuse!"

"Kitten eyes? Don't you mean puppy eyes?" Zuri asked.

"Kittens' eyes are just as cute!"

"_Anyway_, why don't we go ask her right now?" Emma looked at all her younger siblings for approval.

"Okay."

"I agree."

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, then let's go! I think she's in the lobby."

The four kids ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the lobby.

* * *

Jessie struggled with the many boxes stacked in her hands. She felt them wobble, and noticed her grip starting to fail. "Uh, Tony? Little help?"

The bellboy said with his thick New York accent, "Sorry, Jessie, I'm helping a guy right now."

"But can't you help a _girl _right now?" came Jessie's exasperated reply. Then her heavy load started to fall. "W-Whoa! Somebody he-"

She stopped when she noticed someone had grabbed the other side of the boxes. She glanced around them and smiled when she saw a familiar 10-year-old holding up the other side. "Thanks, sweetie."

Ravi returned the warm smile, even though it was obvious that he was struggling under the stack's heavy weight. Luke and Emma showed up and joined Ravi.

The nanny smiled at them and said, "Thanks, guys. We need to move this over there, okay?"

The three children only grunted in response. They started to heave the boxes over to the specified spot, but then Ravi caught a glimpse at the man Tony was helping. He gasped and dropped his area of the weight, causing Luke and Emma to cry out in protest.

The man was a tall, muscular, and intimidating specimen. Judging by the tone of his skin, he was from Indian origin. The man turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Ravi. His cold and steely gaze stopped Luke, Emma, and even Jessie in their tracks.

Emma, trying to break the tense feeling in the air, said, "Uhhh…hi?"

The man narrowed his gaze further and took a step towards them. Ravi let out a terrified squeak and ran back up the stairs to their apartment. Luke, Emma, and Jessie looked at each other in confusion, then set the boxes down.

They looked back to where the man was, but he had disappeared.

Emma glanced back at Jessie and said, "Wow…that was creepy."

Jessie nodded and replied, "No kidding. Hey, do you know where Ravi went? We should go check on him."

"I'll go." Luke volunteered. "Besides, it's probably nothing. I'll bet he's in his room playing video games."

With that, the freckled 12-year-old turned and went into the elevator and pressed the button for their apartment.

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter! Luke will soon discover that Ravi reacted that way for a reason! If you want more, you'll have to review! All flames will be deleted! Oh, by the way, I made it a personal goal of mine for the chapters to be at least 650-700 words in my chapter stories, since I'm trying to improve my skills at adding length to a story. Constructive criticism is welcome for any story, too! Thank you! Bye! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool! Already 3 reviews! =) I love you guys! Anyway, here's chapter 2 of "Wipe Your Tears Away". Enjoy! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, but all flames will be deleted. Thank you! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie.**

* * *

"Ravi?" Luke poked his head in the Indian boy's room.

A faint murmur of "gods have mercy upon me…I thought he was gone for good…" greeted him.

Luke stepped fully into his brother's room and noticed Ravi sitting up in his bed, curled up in his red-orange Indian blanket. Mr. Kipling was sitting in his cage looking down at Ravi, sensing his owner's anxiety.

"Hey, what happened down there, Rav? That stack was way heavy and we could've used your-" Ravi glanced up, and Luke stopped mid-sentence when he saw that tears streaked his normally jovial face. He ran over to the raven-haired boy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ravi just looked up at his older brother. His deep brown eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I-It's _him_!" The younger boy stuttered. "H-He's come b-back…!"

Luke sat down next to his little brother. "_Who's _come back, Rav?"

"M-M-My f-father…"

"You mean that guy Tony was helping?"

Tears started slipping down the Indian boy's face and he nodded. Luke took part of his blanket and gently started wiping the salty liquid off his brother's face. Luke asked, "If that is your dad, then why aren't you excited? Most kids would kill to see their dad again!"

Ravi's tears and occasional sniffles suddenly transformed into all-out sobbing and he buried his head into Luke's chest. Luke was startled, and a little embarrassed, but he still placed his hand on Ravi's back and tenderly rubbed it, trying to calm the younger boy down. Ravi's whole body was racked with sobs, and it honestly scared Luke a little. He had never seen his brother so distressed before (not even when he had broken an arm at PE a few months ago). What could that man possibly have done to frighten Ravi so badly?

Ravi began to say something, but he was crying so hard that Luke failed to comprehend it.

"What did you say, Rav?"

"H-He used t-to b-b-beat m-me a-and my b-brother and M-Mom…"

Luke was stunned by that confession. "What?"

"H-he used t-to b-beat me a-and m-my f-family…b-before I w-was put u-up for a-adoption…"

"Why would he do that?"

"I-I don't know!" Ravi buried his face in Luke's chest again.

At that moment, all Luke could was rub the raven-haired boy's back and murmur soothing words to him, all while wondering why anyone would hurt his little brother.

* * *

Jessie hummed quietly as she finished cooking supper. Bertram was still busy with his work (lazy oaf), so the duty of making dinner fell on Jessie's shoulders. Luckily, she was a decent cook, and at least she didn't put marbles in her mashed potatoes (that was an experience she would rather not recall).

Satisfied with her work, Jessie called up to the four Ross children. "Kids!" she yelled. "Come down! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh, good!" Zuri replied. "I'm starving!"

The seven-year-old grabbed a plate and started piling it with food. Emma followed her little sister, but before the teen helped herself to some mashed potatoes, she glanced up and asked, "There aren't any marbles in this, right?"

Jessie sighed and answered, "No, Emma. I think I've learned my lesson from Bertram."

Emma shrugged and said, "Good enough for me."

Jessie peered around for a certain two boys, but found that they were absent. "Hey, have either of you seen Luke or Ravi?"

"Mo, I 'awent. Why?" Zuri stated, her mouth stuffed with chicken.

Jessie gently scolded the African girl. "Zuri, don't talk with your mouth full. It's bad manners." She turned to Emma. "What about you, Emma?"

"The last time I saw them, Luke went to go check on Ravi."

Jessie cocked her head. "Oh, really? I'll go make sure they're okay."

The nanny was about to ascend the stairs to their rooms when Ravi and Luke suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase.

Jessie smiled at them. "Oh, _there _you two are! Come on, guys, dinner's ready."

* * *

Jessie glanced around the table at the four kids. Zuri was happy as a clam as she stuffed herself with food, Emma was much calmer as she ate, but Ravi was just picking at his plate of food, seemingly uninterested. Luke was eating much slower than usual, and was occasionally shooting Ravi brief, but worried glances.

Jessie frowned slightly and said, "Ravi?"

The young Indian boy was silent, then seemed to realize she was speaking to him. He looked up at his nanny. "Yes, Jessie?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Yes, I am fine. What would give you the idea that I am not?"

"Are you sure? Is it my cooking?"

Ravi seemed offended that she would think that. "No! Of course not! You are a brilliant chef! I…" He looked down at the floor. "I guess I am just not very hungry…" Ravi looked back up. "May I please be excused? I would like to get ready for bed."

Jessie was confused by the sudden change of subjects, but she didn't show it in her reply. "Sure, Ravi."

The 10-year-old thanked the nanny and cleaned his plate and ascended the stairs back to his room. Jessie looked after him, wishing she could guess the reason behind his uncharacteristic behavior.

* * *

**Yep, that's the end of chapter two! Stay tuned for chapter three! Thanks for reading! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three of "Wipe Your Tears Away"! Please review, but no flames please, blah blah blah etcetera etcetera. I really shouldn't have to put these things for every chapter, but I guess it's just habit…anyway, enjoy! =D**

**Oh, BTW, I know it's a little too early in the story to do this, but I'd like to give special thanks to anyone who's reviewed so far, and a specific one to Snowykittens2. I asked for constructive criticism, and he or she defiantly gave it to me! Thanks, Snowykittens2, I'll try my best to fix those issues. But, due to my writing style, things don't always turn out quite the way I'd like them to. Either way, I hope you and everyone else are at least satisfied with my work. **

**DISCLAIMER: Must we do this every time? I DON'T OWN JESSIE! There, I said it. Happy, copyright people?**

* * *

Jessie gently rapped on the second-oldest child's door. "Hey, Luke?"

The freckled boy stuck his head out of his room. "Yeah?"

Jessie answered, "Emma said that you were the one who checked on Ravi. When you talked to him, did he maybe say anything about why he was acting so strange?"

Luke looked up at her. Jessie noticed that the usually carefree preteen was being rather serious, and she immediately knew that whatever Ravi had said, it was nothing to joke about. Luke silently gestured for her to come inside his room, and she obliged.

Once they were both inside and his door was closed, Jessie asked, "So what _did _he say?"

"He said his dad used to beat him. And that man Tony was helping was him!"

Jessie gave a start. She was silent for a moment, and then said, "What? Are you serious? But why would he come _here_ of all places?"

Luke shook his head. "_I _don't know! But Ravi said he's afraid that he came to take him back." He then looked up at Jessie with an emotion that she'd never seen before in his eyes – terror. "And what if he _has? _I know I sound sappy, but I can't and _won't _lose my little brother!" Then the sorrow and terror in his brown eyes were replaced by fire. "_Especially _not to some _jerk_ who will just traumatize Ravi more!"

"Luke, calm down! We need to solve this problem, and yelling will only make it worse."

Luke peered back up at the teenage nanny. "And exactly _how _are we going to fix this without yelling?"

Jessie met the 12-year-old's gaze and the corners of her mouth bent upward in a small smile. "Well, since Mr. and Mrs. Ross have already gone through with adopting Ravi, he's legally in their custody. If Ravi's biological father ever tried to take him back by force, he'd automatically be arrested and put in jail. Therefore, he can't lay a finger on Ravi!"

Luke arched one of his eyebrows. "And if Ravi goes willingly?"

Jessie's smile turned into a frown. "Does Ravi _look _like he wants to go with his father?"

The freckled boy glanced down at his feet, remembering his little brother's tear-streaked face. "Touché."

The grin returned to Jessie's face. "Good. Now that _that's _solved, how about you get in bed and go to sleep? It's past your bedtime."

"Aww, but _Jessie…_"

"No buts! G'night, Luke."

"'Night, Jessie…"

* * *

The next morning was Monday. The crisp morning air felt pleasantly fresh (or at least as fresh as it could get in a big city like New York), and birds from the parks could be heard singing. Ravi took a deep breath and exhaled. It felt spectacular to be out walking with his siblings to the bus stop, even though he hadn't slept a wink the previous night due to a fear he wasn't willing to bring up (his family already had enough issues without him).

The four Ross children strolled through the concrete paths of New York until they finally arrived at the bus stop. They stopped and took off their backpacks, knowing it would be at least fifteen minutes before the bus came to pick them up. That was probably due to the fact that their bus driver wasn't exactly the punctual type.

Ravi glanced around at his siblings. Zuri was playing with a doll that she had brought for show-and-tell, Luke was listening to his ipod (sheesh, he could hear the rap from five feet away), and Emma was texting to one of her friends. Typical.

Luckily, Ravi had his book, which was "Eragon" by Christopher Paolini (his best friend Javier wouldn't quit bugging him about how great it was, so he decided to read it). He opened it and began scanning over its contents while leaning against the stop sign on the bus stop.

The Indian boy was about half way through the first chapter when he heard a shout come from Zuri. His head jerked upwards and he noticed the cause of his younger sister's distress. A small grey stone with a piece of notebook paper attached to it was lodged in the ground next to where she had been sitting. It had obviously been thrown there to get their attention.

While Ravi calmed down a distraught Zuri, Emma went over and plucked the letter from the stone. She held it up and read its ominous message:

_I know where you live. It'll only be a matter of time before I will get you._

Emma peered around at her stunned (not to mention freaked out) younger brothers and sister.

They all turned towards Ravi when the 10-year-old suddenly paled, then covered his face with his hands and murmured, "Why can he not just leave me alone…?"

Emma and Zuri looked at each other and Ravi in confusion while Luke walked over to the younger boy, sat down next to him, and draped an arm over his shoulders. Ravi weakly leaned on his older brother while Luke enlightened their sisters on the current situation.

"You remember when we were helping Jessie with that stack of boxes? Well, that man at the counter was Ravi's dad." He held up his hand to silence the eminent stream of inquiries about to flow from his sisters. "Now _before _you ask questions, Ravi's dad used to beat him back before he was adopted. Used to beat him _badly. _And I _know,_" he gestured towards the note in Emma's hand. "that that _blackmail _is from _him._"

* * *

Before the kids could say any more, the bus had arrived and took them to school. In the hallways of Central Park Public School, Ravi and his friend Javier Thompson were merrily chatting away (well, at least Javier was).

Suddenly, Javier ceased his lecture on how amazing whales were and asked, "Hey, Rav, what's wrong? You've barely said a word all morning."

"Yes, I am fine." Before Javier could further interrogate him, Ravi altered the subject. "Hey, shouldn't we be in class?"

Javier seemed to notice the lack of kids in the hallway, too, and both boys swiftly ran to their classroom.

* * *

The school's counselor, Mrs. King, cheerfully strolled around the front of the classroom while speaking with her gentle voice. "Alright, everyone, since all year we have been learning about different issues in life and how to overcome them, and we just finished the bulling unit, we will now move to the next unit."

Ashley, the designated 'teacher's pet' (except Ravi and Javier, of course) raised her hand. "Mrs. King?" She asked. "What's the new unit on?"

The counselor smiled at her. "I was just getting to that, Ashley. The new unit will be on child abuse and how to prevent it."

Mrs. King scanned over the class, but then frowned when she noticed how pale and sickly in appearance Ravi had become. "Ravi Ross, are you alright?" she inquired.

"M-Mrs. King, may I please be excused? I am not feeling very well…"

"Oh? Of course, Ravi."

The young Indian boy tried to get to the restroom, but unfortunately his nerves kicked in before he could. He threw up in the hallway and Jessie had to pick him up, as he was running a slight fever.

* * *

**Hmmm…I wasn't planning on ending the chapter there, but it's late and I'm tired. But hey, now that school's out of my hair for a few months, I can have more time to goof off! =D Anyway, stay tuned for chapter four! Please R&R! Thank you! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! And wow, usually I don't stay interested in a chapter fanfic for this long! But thanks to the reviews, I did! You guys are awesome! =) Anyway, although the third chapter ended a little bit gross, I'll try to make this chapter better, but still a tiny bit ominous. Okay, enjoy! Thank you, and please R&R! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie. **

* * *

"Hey, Ravi? I brought you some tomato soup."

The said Indian boy peeked out from his red-orange blanket and briefly grinned at his nanny. "Thank you, Jessie, but I am not hungry."

"You're _still _not hungry?" Jessie set the rejected bowl of soup on his nightstand, then gently placed her hand upon the 10-year-old's forehead. Ravi had thrown up at school yesterday and had been running a fever ever since. He had been showing minimal interest in food, and Jessie's maternal instincts alerted her that this had much more to it than his disease.

Jessie took her hand off the boy's forehead and sat down on the side of his bed. "Ravi…" she said. The raven-haired boy met her eyes. "Did anything happen yesterday that maybe upset you? Be honest."

"The school counselor came and said the new unit was on child abuse…"

Jessie cocked an eyebrow. "And…?"

Ravi glanced down timidly and refused to meet his nanny's eyes. "And…" he started. "And something happened before the bus came to pick us up…" he trailed off.

Jessie gently placed her hand below the 10-year-old's chin and tilted his face so he was looking her straight in the eye. "Then what happened?" she inquired. "Did anyone hurt you?"

Ravi hesitated again, as if pondering how to break some terrible news to her. It was then that Jessie knew she had hit the right nerve. She recalled back to when Luke had chosen Ravi for his partner in a paintball match. When the pressure had made the younger boy crack, Luke had said, "Stop crying!" Ravi's answer had been, "At least I have not started my projectile of vomiting!"

If being nervous had caused Ravi to throw up at school yesterday, and if Jessie's suspicion was correct, then she wouldn't like the answer.

The teenage nanny removed her hand from Ravi's chin and placed it on his shoulder. Ravi flinched as if by reflex, but then registered that it was meant as a comforting gesture and met his nanny's eyes.

Jessie was careful to give the child a meaningful look before asking, "Ravi, did it have anything to do with your father?"

Somehow, his reply didn't stun her. "…Yes…"

"It did? Okay, now speak clearly. What happened?"

"We were waiting at the bus stop, and then Zuri shrieked. There was a note attached to a small stone and Emma had read it out loud…" Ravi trailed off again, and tears started forming in his deep brown eyes.

Noticing this, Jessie tenderly wrapped her arms around him and pulled the Indian boy into a hug. She gently stroked his back and murmured "Shh..it's alright" into his ear until he ceased silently weeping.

Once he was done, Ravi glanced back up at the 18-year-old nanny. The mixture of pain, fear, worry, and weariness in his eyes tore Jessie apart on the inside. At the same time, hatred burned in her heart for his biological father. How could the man torture a helpless child like Ravi? And do it just because he was smaller and weaker, and not regret it (_enjoy _it, even)? Just the thought of it made Jessie's blood boil. She swore, the next time she saw the man, he was _SO _going down, down…

"Jessie?"

Her string of mental threats interrupted, Jessie looked back at Ravi. The 10-year-old had apparently become uncomfortable in her tight grip and squirmed out without her noticing.

"The note…" he continued. "It said, 'I know where you live. It'll only be a matter of time before I will get you'. He _is _after me."

Whether Ravi was too frightened or too tired (or both) to shed any more tears, Jessie would never know. She patted his back and stood up from her unofficial spot on his bed.

She gently cooed, "Ravi, don't worry. You're not alone. Your parents, Emma, Zuri, Bertram, Luke, me…we're all here for you. Don't ever forget for a second that you have a good family that will always love and protect you."

For the first time in quite a while, a full-blown grin grazed across Ravi's face. Jessie thought he looked a bit similar to the Cheshire cat for a second, but nether less, it was marvelous to see his smile again.

Ravi continued his childish grin as he playfully added, "Even Mr. Kipling?"

Jessie laughed with him and agreed. "Even Mr. Kipling!"

They continued their laughing session for a good thirty seconds. Once they were done, the two were still chuckling a tiny bit and clutching their aching sides. Jessie grinned at Ravi's smiling face. She preferred the sweet, blissful Ravi over the depressed and terrified one. She also loved how whenever the Indian boy smiled a truly gleeful smile, it never failed to lighten up the mood in the room, no matter how disturbing the situation.

After they finally quit chuckling, Jessie asked, "So do you want that soup now? I could warm it up."

"Yes, please."

* * *

**Ta-da! Okay, I admit it, this chapter didn't really add much to the story, but it **_**did **_**let Jessie and Ravi have a cute moment! Alright, let's try for at least two reviews from two different people (or some faves, hint hint clue clue) before the fifth chapter! This won't be a long story, since I was only planning on this having six or seven chapters max. Next chapter, sparks **_**might **_**fly, depending on the mood I'm in. If you want me to go ahead and start to wrap up this fanfic, please say so in your review. But no flames, please. Thank you! **

**P.S.: By the way, do ya'll like my new profile image? Since I'm pathetic at drawing snakes, I got an image off the internet (which I'm pretty sure most people on this site do) and posted its URL on my profile. Hope ya'll like it! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! Excuses, I have none! Hopefully this chappie will make up for the month that I failed to update! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jessie.**

* * *

It was now 3:30 pm. Emma, Luke, and Zuri would be home any minute now. Jessie carefully slid a pan of her famous chocolate chip cookies into the oven with one hand as she held the phone with another.

"No, Darla, I have _not _met any cute guys recently. Well, except for Tony…now _he's _a hottie!…Yeah, the kids are doing great! Emma received an A+ in the frog dissection lab (now that's one brave girl), Luke's dance concert is coming up, and Zuri's debating whether or not to participate in the school talent show…Hm?…No, Ravi is home sick today…You have to go now? Okay, bye, Darla."

The teenage nanny shut the oven. Just as she hung up the phone, she heard the elevator doors open and close. Then came the sound of three pairs of footsteps prancing in. Jessie poked her head out of the kitchen and grinned at the three children.

"Hey, guys! Did ya'll have a good day at school?"

As if in sync, the three Rosses answered, "Yes."

Just then, Emma happened to glance up at the stairs and notice a certain 10-year-old. "Oh, hey, Ravi!" she greeted with a smile.

The Indian boy returned the warm smile. It was obvious he was feeling a hundred times better since Jessie had ordered him to rest after he had finished his soup. Ravi had apparently just gotten up, as he was still wearing his pajamas (his favorite ones that were blue with little green lizards covering it).

Ravi descended the remaining stairs and walked over to his family and nanny. "Hello, good family!"

Jessie grinned and walked over. She gently ruffled the 10-year-old's shaggy ebony hair. "Someone's in a good mood!"

After escaping Jessie's hand, Ravi replied, "Indeed I am! It is as if I never contracted a fever!"

"Good! Now you'd better get started on your make-up work! I picked it up for you yesterday."

Jessie placed a few sheets of paper in Ravi's outstretched hand. The raven-haired child scanned over the work's contents. They were on the scientific method, adding and subtracting fractions, a spelling test, and two worksheets from his biology class. Good, all things he was familiar with. He would have his make-up work done in no time at all.

"Well," Everyone turned towards Luke. "Since that's over with, I'm going to my room."

Luke was on the first step when Jessie took ahold of his shoulder. "Whoa, partner," Jessie stated. "You still have homework to finish."

"But _Jessie,_"

"No buts! I expect you to be done by dinner!"

With that, Jessie walked back into the kitchen to check on her cookies. Emma and Zuri took the chance to run into the screen room to watch a movie (they had finished their homework at school). Luke sighed in irritation and glanced over at Ravi. He cleared his throat, and the raven-haired boy turned his gaze towards him.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, little bro."

Ravi nodded. "Indeed. So what is it you require my assistance on today, Luke?"

Luke never failed to require help on his homework.

"Nothing much. Just math."

Ever since Ravi had scared away the school bully with his favorite lunch (an Indian Dragon fire pepper sandwich), the two brothers had been closer. Over time, Luke had begun to approach Ravi in matters of school work, especially math. Of course, the lesson would usually end in Ravi attempting (in vain) for Luke to remember the concepts he had taught him. With Luke, those numbers just went in one ear and out the other. But nether less, the two always had fun.

"Alright, just allow me to dress in the proper clothing and we shall get started."

Luke nodded and plopped himself down on the sofa, waiting for his brother to switch out his night clothes for day ones.

* * *

The next evening, Luke and Ravi quietly walked home from Central Park Public School. It was 3:30 pm; exactly the hour class was dismissed. Emma and Zuri had already gone home on the bus, but both brothers had after-school activities, and therefore stayed behind. Thirty-five minutes afterwards, Luke's drama lesson (hey, no way he was going to let his natural acting talents go to waste) ended and he walked to the front of the school to wait for Ravi. Ten minutes later, the raven-haired child showed up from his vocal lesson (Luke didn't know why the kid insisted he couldn't sing – Luke had only heard his little brother sing once, but if that one time was any example, then Ravi must have had an _amazing _voice). As the two adoptive siblings sauntered down the sidewalk (their school didn't provide any busses after 4:00, and it was now 4:30), they exchanged a bit of conversation, but otherwise remained silent. On days like these, they really just wished t go home.

They were just two blocks from the apartment when it happened. They had been strolling past an alleyway when two dark, black-clad arms shot out of the shadows and grabbed Ravi, who had been closest. The Indian child screamed in terror and kicked at the figure engulfed in darkness, but to no avail.

Furious, Luke shrieked "Hey! Leave him alone!" Using his backpack as a weapon, the 12-year-old whacked their assaulter in the stomach.

Hissing in pain, the man let go of Ravi and clutched his abdomen. Swiftly, Ravi grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him along as the two boys bolted. The duo didn't get far, however; the man recovered quickly, and he apparently had an accomplice. The two pursuers tackled the Ross children to the ground and dragged them into the alley. Once all four were masked in shadows, Ravi heard a quick _thump_, then Luke cry out and a soft _thud _as if a human had fallen. Alarmed, the darker skinned by glanced down. His older brother had been knocked unconscious. The 10-year-old watched in horror as one man loaded Luke's limp form into the back of a white van at the other side of the alley. Suddenly, Ravi felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull and the world started to spin. The next second, he found himself lying on his side on the ground before being picked up and flopped over another man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The last thing Ravi heard was the male carrying him demanding to his companion, "Call the employer. He'll be quite pleased to know we were successful."

_Employer? _Ravi thought, confused. _They were hired? By whom? …Wait, did they say 'he?' _Dread suddenly filled Ravi as he connected the dots. _Oh, no…oh gods, please don't let it have been _him_._

Unfortunately, Ravi didn't get the chance to ponder any further. His blurred vision and wooziness overcame him and the Indian boy too fell unconscious as he was set next to his brother in the vehicle…

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! What will happen next? Only future chapters shall tell! (And new reviews, *nudge nudge wink wink*.) Please R&R! Bye for now! Stay tuned for chap 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone. If you haven't already noticed, some jerk got a good third of my stories deleted, including all my Jessie fanfics besides this one and "Rising Storm". Once I remove the song lyrics (the reason those stories were removed) I'll repost nearly all of them. The deleted fanfics included my other Jessie fics "Beautiful", "Fangs in the Night", "Ravi's Lullaby", my Rio fics "Smoke", "Into the Wind", "A Billion Hits", and I think two others. I'm really sorry for this. :(**

**Here's the sixth chapter of "Wipe Your Tears Away"! And thank you for all your support! I have to keep myself from grinning like an idiot every time I read new reviews! Also, the results are in for the prequel. I'll write it! Once "Wipe Your Tears Away" is finished, and when I'm ready, I'll start on "Breaking Down the Barrier". If ya'll have any ideas, suggestions, or requests for stories, please send them in! Thank you! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie.**

* * *

A tall, muscular, dark-skinned officer glanced up from his paperwork when Jessie frantically stumbled through the police department doors. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and for a split second Jessie felt self-conscious. She probably looked like a bus ran over her, with her un-ironed clothes, ratty hair, and smeared makeup. The moment passed and Jessie hurried over to the desk.

"Hello? I'm here…to file a… missing persons report…" she panted. The nanny _had _practically run all the way here, after all.

Opting to ignore her sloppy appearance, the officer got out a few papers and began the process. "How many?" He asked in his deep, rumbling voice.

"T-Two."

"Hm." The officer asked his next question. "What are their names, and what sex are they?"

Jessie replied, "Luke and Ravi Ross. Both are boys."

After scribbling down the information, the officer continued. "Describe their appearances."

"Uh, here, I have some pictures…" After a few seconds of rummaging around in her purse, the nanny pulled out Luke and Ravi's school pictures.

The officer took them and glanced at them before inquiring, "So which is Luke?"

"The one with freckles."

"Alright." He scribbled down some physical characteristics on his sheet. "Pale skin, freckles, brown eyes, brunette hair, height 4'9, weight 95 pounds."

He then turned to Ravi's photo. "Okay, Ravi Ross…light tan skin, shaggy ebony hair, brown eyes, height 4'6, weight….only 67 pounds? How old is he?"

"He's ten. And believe me, we worry about him, too."

Snapping out of his shock, the officer continued to scribble down information. Once he was done, he asked "Is there any additional information I should add?"

"Uhhh…yeah. Ravi speaks with an Indian accent, and Luke is a terrible flirt."

"Alright." The officer handed Jessie a business card. "I'm Officer Matthew Phillips, and you are…"

"Jessie Prescott. I'm their nanny."

"Alright, Ms. Prescott, we'll send out a search party immediately. Return home and we'll send you an update as soon as possible."

Jessie sighed. This was going to be a while.

* * *

"_Nnrrgh…"_

Ravi's eyes gently fluttered before opening completely. He had a whopping headache, and he couldn't move his arms, which was odd…and what was that against his back? The place he was in was pitch black.

"_Ooohh…"_

Was that a groan? Suddenly, the object pressed against his back shifted. The Indian boy turned his head as far as it would go to see what the heck was behind him, even though it was useless in the dark room. His left cheek was met with soft hair, skin, and what felt like a leather vest…Luke! His brother was sitting back-to-back with him. But why?

"_Luke!" _Ravi quietly called. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. He just felt like he should.

The 12-year-old groaned again.

"_Luke!" _Ravi bucked against him lightly. _"Wake up!"_

This time, Luke stirred and woke up. Ravi felt him struggle.

"_Ravi?" _He asked, also whispering. _"Where are we? And why are we tied up?"_

In a flash, the memory of getting captured rushed back to Ravi. Walking home from school, the alley, the two black-clad men, the white van…the employer…The only question that remained was _who _wanted them captured. Suddenly, a sound reached the duo's ears. It was a voice.

"I got the kid." It was the voice of one of Luke and Ravi's captors. It was slightly high, but cracked and deepened every few words, like a 19-year-old was the speaker.

"_Excellent._" The second voice was deep and sinister, as if it had evil literally _seeping _from it. Just the sound of it sent chills down the two boys' spines.

A third speaker chimed in, another male with a deep, rumbling voice. He must have been older than his partner. "Only there was one problem. There was a second boy with him – we captured him, too."

"Oh? It must have been his older brother. White skin, brunette hair, and freckles, correct?"

Ravi's eyes widened, but luckily Luke couldn't see it. He knew that voice…

The teenage kidnapper spoke again. "Yeah. Should we get rid of him?"

Their employer replied, his voice thick with a heavy Indian accent. "No. Leave him." A rustle of paper was heard. "Here is your reward. You have done well. Now be going home – the boys are my problem now."

Seemingly happy to oblige, the two kidnappers accepted their money and rushed out the door.

Quietly, Luke shifted and whispered into Ravi's ear, _"Who the heck _is_ that?" _

The Indian boy was about to answer when a door to their room swung open. The lights switched on, revealing a tall, brown-eyed man with dark tan complexion and short, clean-cut ebony hair and a scraggly beard. He was wearing Indian style clothing, and his steely gaze made Luke stare at him in fear and Ravi in horror. The man took his hand off the light switch. He crossed his arms and his mouth twisted into the most cold and cruel smirk Luke had ever seen. Ravi screamed, and the man smirked deeper. He calmly sauntered over and looked down at Ravi, who was peering up at him with complete terror.

"Greetings, my _son._"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh, no! It's Ravi's dad! Will Luke and Ravi escape? Will the police find them in time? Will Ravi's dad be brought to justice? Only future chapters will tell! ;) Please review, and don't forget to check out my other Jessie stories, "Ravi's Lullaby", "Beautiful", "Fangs in the Night", and my Jessie/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover, "Rising Storm". Don't forget to also review those! Thank you! I love you guys! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! *Does a Snoopy-style happy dance* Here's chapter seven of "Wipe Your Tears Away"! Y'know, it's kind of funny…when I posted the first chapter of this, I was thinking, 'what am I thinking? No one's going to read this!' Well, you guys sure proved me wrong! Fifty-three reviews, and still going strong! Lol! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie. **

* * *

Jessie anxiously paced from one end of the main room to the other. Her mascara was streaked from crying, most of her makeup had come off, and her hair and clothes were both absolute messes. Emma and Zuri both looked on sorrowfully from the couch.

"What's taking them so long?" Jessie asked out loud to no one in particular. The teenage nanny glanced over at the phone hung on the wall as if to will it to ring, but just like the last hundred times nothing happened. The redhead sighed again in frustration and put her head in her hands.

Right then, Bertram, who had apparently been eavesdropping while fixing dinner, stepped into the doorway leading to the kitchen. The heavyset butler had his usual irritated facial expression, but it seemed slightly softer than usual.

"Jessie, New York's a big place. Those two monkeys could be anywhere." He reasoned, referring to Ravi and Luke. "It'll be a while before the police can get a lead."

Jessie removed her hands from her face, and the appendages dropped to her sides. "I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head and continued pacing. "But it's just that…they're only kids! They could be lost, or hurt, or sick, or…worse…" The nanny broke down sobbing again.

_Dead. _Bertram looked down at his feet, while Emma, noticing Zuri starting to whimper, tenderly gathered her little sister in her arms and gently cradled the seven-year-old while murmuring soothing words. Jessie, realizing her actions were only worsening the situation, sucked in several deep breaths and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, look." She said, attempting to regain control. The three other residents met eyes with her. "Standing around here won't benefit _anyone. _Bertram, you finish dinner, Zuri, you go get ready for bed, Emma, you go finish your homework," she hesitated when she realized what the only chore left was. "…And _I'll _feed Mr. Kipling…"

The four people, reluctant but grateful for something to do, all sauntered off to do their parts. When Jessie, Emma, and Zuri all ascended the stairs and the youngest of the trio went into the bathroom, Emma turned to Jessie.

"Jessie? Do you really think that Luke and Ravi are…?" _Dead. _

The 18-year-old shook her head quickly. "No! The police will get to them in time!"

The blonde frowned. "How do you know?"

The redhead sighed before putting a hand on the younger female's left shoulder. "Emma…I'm scared, too. But I know that the officers working on this case are good ones, and I know that they'll do everything in their power to bring Luke and Ravi back home safe and sound. You just wait – before we even know it, they'll be calling us with good news. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay." The 13-year-old offered her nanny a weak smile, which Jessie returned. Although the thought that both her little brothers could be seriously injured more than scared her, Emma trusted both Jessie and the officers. Ravi and Luke would be home and causing mayhem just like before in no time. She just knew it. Jessie turned away and opened the door to Ravi's room, but was stopped by Emma's voice.

"Oh, and Jessie?"

The nanny turned back to look at the teen. "What?"

"Mr. Kipling doesn't like anyone except Ravi to feed him. You really should get a shield and some tear-proof clothes before going in there."

* * *

Luke groaned and slid back down to a sitting position against the wall. It was useless; there was no way to escape. Ravi's dad (should he even call the monster that?) had untied the two boys, but only to beat them. Granted, it hadn't been severe, but that didn't mean it failed to terrify the two children out of their minds. Luke had a slightly twisted ankle and several painful cuts and bruises, but that was nothing compared to the mental torment Ravi seemed to be going through.

Across from Luke, the Indian boy was sitting with his head between his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. What worried the freckled 12-year-old was that the 10-year-old had remained totally silent for the entire three hours they had been untied. The poor kid was shivering (not because it was cold) and would occasionally rock back forth a few inches. He seemed as if all life had been drained out of him. Then again, Ravi's worst nightmare had come true – how could his brother _not _feel like the entire world had collapsed around him?

Luke sighed and looked over at the door Ravi's dad had exited through, which was locked. The fear and hopelessness of the situation was so solid the two boys could have cut it with a knife, just like that pair of scissors Ravi's dad had threatened to use on their skin…and Luke _hated _it.

The 12-year-old stood up, and despite the jolt of pain from his ankle, limped over and quietly sat next to his little brother.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Ravi spoke for the first time in three hours. "_L-Luke…I am so sorry…"_

The older boy's head snapped towards his still curled up little brother in shock. "Wha-what?"

The younger male continued, his voice slightly scratchy and cracking several times. _"I-It is my fault we a-are in this c-crisis…"_

"Don't say that! You didn't have any control over any of this!"

The Indian boy finally shifted from his position and looked over at Luke. His face was streaked with tears, and his deep brown eyes were filled to the brim with guilt and sorrow, and around one of those orbs the skin was a purple hue. A black eye. He sniffed and wiped his face with his arm.

"But we are trapped here because of _my _father."

Luke deadpanned. Ravi really believed that this was all because of _him? _First the kid's dad arrived at the hotel, then his dad sent that threatening note, _then _his dad had hired those two kidnappers, and Ravi was blaming _himself _for all of this?

Luke shifted awkwardly, not knowing how to protest. True, they _were _captured because of Ravi's dad, but none of this was his brother's fault! The 10-year-old hadn't _asked _for any of this. But what could he say to prove the younger boy wrong, and make Ravi _believe _it at the same time? Several minutes full of dead silence passed, and while Luke sat cross-legged on the ground pondering, Ravi stood up to stretch his legs and leaned with his back against the wall.

Finally, Luke managed to find something to say. "Ravi…listen, this isn't your fault. It's that man's." The freckled boy didn't dare say 'your _dad's_'. It would only upset Ravi further. "You know that."

The raven-haired boy sighed and sat back down next to his older brother. "And _you _know that is not true! If I never came here, _he _would have never come!"

Another awkward silence passed, and Luke shook his head. "We'll settle this later." He muttered. "We need to wait for Jessie and the cops."

"Forget it." The Indian boy countered.

Luke peered over at the raven-haired boy in disbelief. Had Ravi lost _all _faith in his family? If the younger male noticed Luke's reaction, he gave no indication of it as he continued.

"My father's intellect is much more vast then you credit him for. He will not make the police's search for us simple."

Luke scowled deeper. After a few seconds, the 12-year-old awkwardly reached to place his arm around Ravi's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

But when he did, Ravi snapped, "Do not touch me."

Shocked (and slightly hurt), Luke jerked his arm back. Ravi had _never _snapped at him before. The tween crossed his arms and looked at his feet. His twisted ankle was getting pretty bad – dark purple bruises were beginning to form on it. Luke groaned and leaned against the wall behind him. He felt so weak and helpless…was this how Ravi always felt before he was put up for adoption? He glanced over at Ravi. The Indian boy was also leaning against the wall, but unlike Luke wore a distant stare. He was absently gazing at the door his dad had left through, obviously lost in some old memory.

Luke tried to imagine Ravi as a smaller, slightly younger child. Had his appearance changed, or did he look about the same? What had his biological mother looked like? How did she treat Ravi? The raven-haired boy had also mentioned an older brother – how much older was he? What year was the Indian boy put up for adoption? With a start, Luke realized that even though Ravi had been in the family for almost a year now, everyone really knew next to nothing about the 10-year-old. They hadn't asked, but Ravi himself never mentioned his life before being put up for adoption.

Personally, Luke had always assumed Ravi had grown up in the orphanage. He just didn't seem like the kind of kid that had been abused for who knew how long before adoption. Luke should have known; a few weeks before he himself was adopted at the age five, a slightly younger girl was taken to the orphanage he lived at by the child protection services. The poor girl had been brutally beaten and was in immediate need of medical attention. Even after her surgery, she would scream and cry every time one of the orphanage attendants tried to help her. Did Ravi act like that girl when he was first put in the orphanage?

Miserable, Luke propped an arm against his leg and rested his head in the palm of his hand. Ravi would see. Jessie and everyone _would _find them. He knew it.

* * *

**Hmm…not quite the way I planned to end it, but at least I got the chapter up. Please review, but all negative comments will be deleted! Stay tuned for chapter eight! I love you guys! **

**P.S: The Jessie/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover is titled "Rising Storm". It is about that when the Ross kids' parents mysteriously die in an accident, Jessie loses the battle for their custody and they are sent by bus to their Aunt Helen's house on the other side of New York. But when a hydra attacks their bus, the Ross kids escape to Camp Half-Blood and realize they are demigods, and that Zeus and Poseidon are feuding yet again. Armed with new allies (and enemies), weapons, and an eerie prophecy, the Ross children must set off on a quest to save the world from Zeus and Poseidon's wrath. Can these city kids calm the rising storm? It's on my profile – check it out and review it if ya'll want! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everybody! EyeoftheCobra here with chapter eight! ****And for anyone who's wondering, yes, this story will be wrapping up pretty soon. And yes, I WILL write the prequel! Also, just so ya'll know, I don't just write for Jessie! You can also find me on the Phineas and Ferb, Jungle Book, Club Penguin, Star Wars, Rio, and Ninjago archives. Soon, my Gravity Falls and Transformers fanfics will also be up. ****Also, happy birthday to me! Yeah, I know, real mature…but still! Some nice, sparkly new reviews sure would be awesome in return for this new chapter (nudge nudge, wink wink)! Lol! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie.**

* * *

It was midnight. The sky was black and starless, but the twinkling lights of New York City more than made up for the absence of the celestial shine. The hustle and bustle of the daytime had died down somewhat, but not by much. Soon the sun would rise, bringing another day to the city folk. And for the Rosses in particular, yet another long wait for an update on the search for their two missing family members.

Earlier that night, after everyone else had unwillingly gone to bed, Jessie stayed up and waited by the phone for any news from the police. Hours passed, and not a single call came. Finally, despite the nanny's attempts to remain awake, Jessie fell asleep in the chair next to the telephone out of pure exhaustion. Her head rested on the top of her hand, which was propped on the chair's arm. Her breathing was slow and peaceful.

That tranquility was shattered when the telephone suddenly rung. Jessie yelped and nearly fell out of the chair from the rude awakening. She sat there for a moment before recalling why she was there and hastily snatched the phone from its holder.

"H-Hello?" She anxiously greeted.

A light, feminine voice answered her. _"Hello. Is this Jessie Prescott speaking?" _

The teenage nanny sighed in relief. "Yes."

"_I'm Officer Jenny, one of the members of the search squadron for Luke and Ravi Ross. I'm here to say that we have both good and bad news."_

"W-What's the good news?" Jessie inquired.

Officer Jenny wasted no time getting to the point. _"The good news is that we know where and why Luke and Ravi disappeared. The bad news is that they've been kidnapped."_

The redhead gasped and almost fell out of the chair again at the new information. Ravi and Luke? Kidnapped? Jessie just couldn't believe it. Who would _do _that to two innocent, defenseless _children? _Suddenly the nanny's eyes narrowed when she remembered something…or rather, some_one._

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny's voice continued notifying the 18-year-old of the search squadron's findings. _"We located their book bags in a narrow alley approximately two and one fourth miles from their school. They were lying there as if they had been thrown aside during some sort of scuffle. Also, we found some skid marks from what looks like a van at the other end of the alley. We'll inform you as soon as more information comes up, Ms. Prescott. If you'll excuse me, I'll hang up now and-"_

"Wait. Is it too late to add a potential suspect to the case?"

Officer Jenny hesitated before replying, _"No. Do you have someone in mind?"_

Jessie's eyes narrowed more as she said into the receiver, "Yes. In fact, I'm positive it was this man. He came to the apartment a few weeks ago. Here, let me describe him…"

* * *

"_Mommy, when will Kumar be back?"_

_His mother, a beautiful woman with light tan skin, waist-length ebony hair, light chocolate eyes and soft orange Indian-style clothes, turned from the simple meal she was fixing and smiled warmly at her son. "Be patient, Ravi, it has only been an hour! Why don't you go out and play with your friends?"_

_Six-year-old Ravi huffed, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Ajit and Mahima are both busy!"_

"_Then go tend to the garden."_

"_It is too hot outside!"_

_His mother chortled and said, "Persistent, aren't you?" She gently shooed the little boy off his chair and out the kitchen. "Now go on! The garden is full of weeds and in need of water. Come back in when you are finished."_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

_The young Indian boy walked over to a closet just outside the kitchen and opened it. He grabbed the tin watering can from its spot on the bottom shelf. Unfortunately, he lacked good arm strength, so he dragged the large tool over to the front door of the house. Normally his older brother, Kumar, would help him with these chores, but the teen was hanging out with his band of friends at someone else's house. Ravi felt a bit left out, but he knew the older male would make up for it by playing with him until bedtime. That was what brothers were for, right? To be your best friend, no matter the circumstance? The Indian child assumed this was good, especially since their family's circumstance wasn't exactly the most common one. _

_Ravi set the watering can down on the wood floor of their home and reached up to open the front door. However, the raven-haired boy didn't have time to move out of the way when the door suddenly swung open and whacked him in the forehead. _

_The six-year-old yelped and stepped back, rubbing his sore head. He looked up and unconsciously took another step away when he realized his father was standing in the doorway with a furious expression. Ravi winced when the man stomped in and promptly shoved him to the ground. _

"_Out of the way, brat!"_

_The Indian boy pulled his knees to his chest and whimpered quietly as his father stomped into the kitchen and started screaming at his mom about something Ravi didn't understand. The child heard another, more silent person enter the house and looked up again. It was Kumar. The thirteen-year-old seemed upset and hurt; their father had apparently angrily demanded he come home _immediately.

_Kumar, with his slightly messy raven hair, caramel skin, brown eyes, and green Indian-style clothes, kneeled down in front of his little brother and quietly inquired, "Are you alright? Has he harmed you any?"_

_The six-year-old swiftly shook his head. _

_Kumar smiled sadly. "Good." The teen visibly flinched when the unmistakable sound of their father striking their mother and her following cry resonated through the house. He glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen before returning his gaze to the little boy in front of him. The thirteen-year-old then gestured towards the stairway that was next to the kitchen entrance. "Come…we should return to our room."_

_Ravi nodded and walked behind Kumar to the stairs. When he arrived at the foot of the structure, the child stopped. He cast one last sorrow-filled glance back towards the kitchen before following his older brother. _

* * *

_Thirty minutes passed and the sound of their parent's fighting still hadn't let up. Kumar sat cross-legged on his bed with Ravi in his lap. The six-year-old was clearly frightened as he cried into his brother's chest. Kumar tenderly cradled the child and sang their mother's lullaby in a soft, quiet tone in an attempt to soothe his little brother, but he just wouldn't calm down. The background noises of their parents screaming and Mother being hit didn't exactly help. _

"_K-Kumar? Do y-you think Mommy w-will be okay?"_

_The teen smiled sadly down at Ravi and replied, "Yes. She has been through much worse…we _all _have."_

_Ravi whimpered and buried his face into his older brother's shirt. "D-Daddy scares me…he i-is m-mean…"_

_The older male frowned at that and gently rubbed the Indian boy's back as he averted his gaze to the closed door of their shared room. "I know, Ravi…" The sounds of their parent's argument began to die down. "I know…" _

Ravi jerked up from his previous curled up position, now awake. The Indian boy looked around the bare, but lit room. He sighed and leaned back against the wall when he realized it had just been a dream. No, not a dream, an old memory…

The ten-year-old glanced over at his adoptive older brother, who was slumped over and snoring lightly…and drooling a little bit. Ravi grinned (despite the current situation) at the sight and stood up. It was unlikely he'd be able to go back to sleep, so why not at least _attempt _to find a way to escape?

The raven-haired boy sauntered over to the door and put his ear against it. No sound came from the opposing side. Satisfied with the result, Ravi stood back up and started running his caramel-colored hands along the walls (or what he could reach of them). Maybe there was some sort of hidden passageway…

Nope.

Slightly discouraged, he gave the floor the same treatment, inspecting every crack or dip he found. Perhaps some part of the floor was hollow…?

Nada.

Irritated, Ravi sighed and sat down on the ground. He folded his arms in thought. There had to be _some _way him and Luke could escape this place! Several minutes passed and the child barely moved an inch as he devised a plan. Finally a small grin began to appear on his features.

Seconds later, he jumped to his feet and cried, "Yes!" Startled by the volume of it, he swiftly covered his mouth and shot an anxious glance towards the door. Nothing happened. Relieved, Ravi rushed over to Luke and shook the freckled boy awake.

"Wha…huh?" The twelve-year-old glanced drowsily up at a gleeful Ravi. "What's up, Rav? …What are _you _smiling at?"

The Indian boy replied quietly, "Luke! I have a plan to let us escape!"

"What!?"

"_Shh!_" Ravi clamped a hand over Luke's mouth. "Silence! My father could still be awake!"

"Ah," The ten-year-old removed his hand and Luke cocked an eyebrow at him. "So…what is it?"

Ravi grinned and began whispering into his older brother's ear.

* * *

**Mmm...so-so chapter ending, but I guess it'll do…I actually ended it there because I admittedly have NO idea what Ravi's plan should be! I would really appreciate it if ya'll would send in any ideas for Ravi's plan or story requests (yes, I accept requests!) Also, I should tell ya'll that it might be a while before I update this story again. I'm trying to focus on a few of my fanfics that I have neglected for FAR too long for a little bit. You understand, right? ****Also, I **_**may **_**have gotten the new Pokémon: Conquest DS game for my birthday, which **_**might **_**take up a bit of my free time…yep, I STILL haven't outgrown Pokémon! Pathetic, I know. '^^ **_**Anyway, **_**please review and send in ideas for Ravi's escape plan! Stay tuned for chapter nine! Thank you! **

**Oh, and for those of you who are curious, here are the meanings of the names of the people in Ravi's flashback/dream:**

**Kumar means "Prince"**

**Ajit means "Invincible"**

**Mahima means "Highness" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update! '^^ I've just been so occupied with school work and other stories! But, on the bright side, I finally have an idea for the end of the story! :D Thank you to everyone who has sent in ideas, for they have helped me immensely! Either way, please R&R and enjoy! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: …Do I **_**look **_**like Disney? …Nah, didn't think so. **

* * *

"_You sure this is going to work?" _Luke whispered to the younger male. Both boys were quietly standing by the door that was their ticket to the outside world – and hopefully to freedom.

The Indian boy turned towards him, grinned, and nodded. _"Positive." _He briefly pressed his ear to the door before jerking back. _"H-He is coming! Quick, hide!"_

"_Hide _where_?" _The dim room trapping them sported nothing to hide behind or in.

"_Shh!" _Ravi responded. _"Beside the door!"_

Luke hushed and the two boys swiftly pressed themselves on either side of the closed door. Both held their breath as heavy footsteps approached from the other side of it. Salty perspiration started to bead on Luke's bottom lip in nervousness. If Ravi's plan to escape failed…the 12-year-old was terrified of the possible consequences. The freckled boy glanced over towards his younger brother, who was biting his lip in anxiety and had both his eyes scrunched closed. Luke didn't have time to feel sorry for him for right then the door swung open (just barely avoiding Luke as it did).

The terrifying Indian man stomped in appearing furious as usual. Blinded by rage, he walked right past the two children and stopped in the middle of the room. Not wasting a second, the brothers scrambled out through the open door and fled just as Ravi's father noticed they were gone and released a frightening roar of fury.

As they barreled down the halls of the unknown house that had been keeping them captive, Ravi shouted, "The door! Run for the front door!"

Looking towards the spot the Indian boy pointed at, Luke swiftly obeyed. A brown door that clearly served as the front door stood just before them. The 12-year-old frantically grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Flinging the wood barricade open, Ravi and Luke ran out onto a lush green lawn just as their captor rocketed towards them.

The two children fled across the grass towards freedom. Had they taken the time to glance around, they would have seen that their captor's house was placed in a secluded area just an hour out of New York City. They also would have seen the steel fence surrounding the property.

Luke ran just a few feet in front of his brother. His eyes widened as he skidded to a stop when he noticed the barrier just in front of them (they had been too busy throwing panicked glances over their shoulders at the vicious man chasing them to see it at first). The fence was far too tall to hop over – they'd have to get through the chained gate if they had any hope of escape. Ravi stopped beside him and the kids grabbed hold of the gate and frantically began shaking it. Maybe the lock would come loose…

Ravi shot another terrified glance towards their captor. "Luke, hurry! HE IS COMING!"

They shook the gate harder, but it held steadfast against their attempts. Finally a slight creaking reached Ravi's ears and he looked down towards his left. To his glee, there just happened to be a section of fence giving way – a section large enough for one person to go through at a time. He gave it a swift kick and the chunks of steel mesh split apart, creating an escape exit.

"Luke! Crawl through that hole! I'll follow!"

Not in the mood to inquire, Luke dived through the opening…but froze half way through when a shrill, horrifyingly familiar shriek sounded behind him, followed not a millisecond later with a _thump _and the unmistakable noise of struggling. Whipping his head around, the 12-year-old saw that their captor had tackled his sibling to the ground and was now trying to choke him!

"_NO! RAVI!" _Luke was about to shove himself back in to assist his little brother when Ravi's cruel biological father thankfully released his death grip on Ravi's throat, leaving the Indian boy gasping for air and momentarily stunned as he grabbed Luke's ankle and yanked him back into the property. The freckled boy screamed when he felt his already sore foot break and the steel mesh scratch and cut his skin at the forced movement.

Smirking as he pulled his son to his feet, shoved the dazed boy towards his home, and dragged Luke along with him, the man inquired, "Did you sincerely think I would allow you to escape me?"

Exhausted, mortified, and without knowledge of what to do, Luke remained silent.

* * *

The police station was working full speed. Officer Jenny and her search squad had returned from the investigation with confirmation on whom the kidnapper was; no prizes for anyone who guessed who it was. Officer Jenny and a coworker/friend of hers were mapping out the kidnapper's hideout and the best way to approach him and rescue Luke and Ravi Ross (hopefully before the man did anything life threatening to the two boys). Just as they finished, though, who else but the captive children's nanny burst through the doors into the station.

"Officer!" The redhead (Ms. Prescott, was it?) panted to Jenny. "I'm here to help!"

Jenny and her friend shared a look before the blonde replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am afraid it's too dangerous. Let us handle it, and everything will be fine."

"P-_Please_, those two boys mean the _world_ to me and their family…please, just let me go along with you, I'll stay out of the way and not cause any trouble, I _promise._"

The two officers shared another look before Jenny's friend nodded and faintly smiled. Mirroring her coworker's expression, the blonde turned back to Jessie and answered, "Alright. Just stay with the paramedics on the sidelines. There is no telling what our culprit may do."

* * *

**There's chapter nine! But wait, don't go just yet! I have something important to say! In chapter ten, there's going to be quite a bit of violence (since it's the 'ultimate showdown' and all – whoops, spoiler) with it being the next-to-last chapter and all, and the story's rating may or may not be changed to Teen depending on what my fingers decide to write, which might include a tiny bit of blood (but nothing gory or super graphic, I assure you). Just to give ya'll a heads-up. ;) So I don't want to hear any complaints that you weren't warned, 'cause you were. Anyhoo, okay, so far we have about 95 reviews, so let's shoot for 100! Once again, I'm sorry for the (horribly) late update, and I hope ya'll will forgive me! Also, don't forget to check out my Jessie/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover titled "Rising Storm" and my Jessie horror/supernatural oneshot "Fangs in the Night"! I'll be looking forward to lots of new reviews! Thank you, and have a happy New Year! =D **


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMYGOSHIACTUALLYREACHEDOVER 100REVIEWS! :DDDD *Is too busy freaking out about her major accomplishment to give a proper author's note, but ya'll know the drill, so just read the warning below and get on with the story***

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES VIOLENCE AND A BIT OF BLOOD, AS WELL AS A TORTURE SCENE! ****IF STUFF OF THIS NATURE DISTURBS YOU, THEN SKIP THE BOLDED PRINT IN THE CHAPTER! ****DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, BECAUSE I JUST DID!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah…I don't own Jessie. *Turns around to hide my grief***

* * *

Ravi stumbled as his father roughly gripped his arm and forced him back towards their prison. If he focused less on the wooziness he was feeling from nearly being choked and more on his surroundings, he could make out the sound of Luke being dragged behind them. A jolt of fear went through the Indian boy's heart – what was his father going to do to them now? Surely whatever the man's sinister mind was plotting could mean no good for him or his adoptive brother!

A small, salty tear ran down the 10-year-old's cheek, but he didn't dare wipe it away for fear that his father would only worsen their punishment (he'd done it before with him and his biological brother back in India; why wouldn't he do it here as well?). Why would his older sibling suffer the consequences for an escape that was planned by Ravi and Ravi alone? It just wasn't fair!

His train of thought was rudely interrupted when his father kicked open the door of the house and forced both young boys into what Ravi assumed was the kitchen. The Indian boy grunted as he was unceremoniously shoved to the green tile floor, but winced in sorrow when Luke was tossed next to him. The freckled tween produced a strangled shriek when his busted foot painfully hit the hard floor and his back the wall. Ravi, alarmed, was at his brother's side in barely a second, attempting to soothe the abused appendage. However, the child froze when he saw his horrid father reaching for a cruel-looking object on the kitchen counter…

* * *

**Ravi gasped in horror when he realized it was one of those short whips you tap horses with, only this one was stiffer and had something sharp at the end. The Indian man smirked at his biological son's expression and brandished the weapon mockingly at the children's cowering forms. **

"**I see you are afraid. Indeed you should be, but not for your own physical well-being." The man's brown eyes darkened menacingly. "I wish to see how much I can break **_**you **_**by breaking **_**your brother.**_**"**

"_**NO!**_**" Ravi screeched and launched himself at his father, who went momentarily rigid in shock at his son's uncharacteristic sudden show of ferocity. The 10-year-old tackled the villainous man to the hard ground and attempted to wrestle the whip from his hands with surprising strength. After a few seconds, however, their captor recovered from his temporary stupor and violently shoved Ravi against the wall with an ominous growl. A barely stifled yelp escaped the Indian boy when his face was met by cold hard wall, but before he could react any further, a splitting pain tore across his back and ripped his shirt. Ravi hardly got the chance to scream as more flogs pursued the first, each one leaving a searing crimson line along his now half-exposed back. **

**The pain was nauseating. Even though he and his biological brother had frequently been subjected to beatings, they were never, **_**never **_**to this degree. The sharp object at the end of the stumpy whip cruelly sliced his poor back with every stroke, and the echoing sounds of his father's evil cackling, Luke's horrified and distressed cries, and what were likely his own agonized shrieks mixed together and began to fade in and out as darkness began to close in. The hits continued to fall, but Ravi's back was becoming numb (and sticky with something that soaked the tattered remains of the back of his shirt) with the abuse. With a small sense of dread (and an alarming amount of indifference) Ravi realized that if any more strikes fell, the hollow, black nothingness that was currently winding itself into his diminishing consciousness would consume him and force him into a deep, eternal sleep – one that he would never wake up from. Wounded and exhausted, the young boy slumped against the wall, allowing it to support his weight as his consciousness began to wane. **

**In his half-dead state, Ravi hardly noticed when Luke emitted his own version of a war cry and lunged at Ravi's father's leg as best he could with a broken foot. The man, too immersed in beating his youngest biological son to death to notice, released an enraged yell when his leg was knocked out from under him and the tall man came crashing to the ground. His hand abandoned the whip-like torture device as he brawled with the freckled tween on the ground. **

"_**LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!**_**" Luke's exclamation was the last thing Ravi heard before his senses failed and he spun into blessed darkness…**

* * *

Jessie and Officer Jenny rode in grim silence to the crime scene. While the blonde-haired woman drove, Jessie worriedly stared out the passenger seat of the police car and watched various trees and vehicles speed by. The houses began to spread further and further apart as they left New York City and began to approach a more remote part of the state.

As they drew closer to their destination, the nanny's fingers anxiously tightened around her coin purse before unfastening it and gingerly removing a small photo. The redhead sadly peered at the picture, which contained her with the entire Ross family in front of their huge Christmas tree from the previous holiday season. Bertram and Jessie were standing off to the sides while Morgan and Christina stood grinning in the center just behind their four children. Emma was standing in front of Christina, Zuri was next to her flashing a peace sign at the camera, and to their left was Luke giving Ravi bunny ears while Morgan had one arm draped around each of his sons' shoulders and shot the camera a goofy grin. Mr. Kipling sat right smack in between the two sets of siblings, flicking his forked tongue out at something just out of camera range. They all looked so happy together.

Jessie sighed dejectedly and slipped the photo back into her purse. If only Luke and Ravi were both safely at home, and that horrid man behind bars…Before now, Jessie wouldn't have been able to even imagine a human being so cruel they'd kidnap and possibly torture two innocent young children. Even more unbearable was the thought that it might already be too late to save the two brothers…

Officer Jenny's voice snapped the redhead back to reality. "Is everything all right, Ms. Prescott?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just worried," Replied the nanny with a weak smile. Turning her head to look at the policewoman, she added, "And you can just call me Jessie."

"Okay then, Jessie, you should be informed that we're approaching the culprit's hideout." Jenny gestured to an average-sized brown house with a tall barbed-wire fence surrounding it that was steadily getting closer. "Please remember to stay with the paramedics that will be arriving shortly. We don't know what this man may be planning, and we don't want you in the line of fire in case things get ugly."

Jessie solemnly nodded and directed her attention on the nearing building. If it weren't for the barbed fence, the house would appear completely innocent and commonplace. Then the nanny scowled angrily; _this _was the place where two of her kids were being held hostage. And once the police arrested _that _man…Jessie would give anything just to personally wrap her hands around his neck and choke him to death until he could no longer threaten _anyone_. Right after Luke and Ravi were safe, of course.

The police car quietly turned onto a short dirt road leading to the house and came to a stop several feet in front of a chained gate. The moment the ignition was switched off, Officer Jenny raised her eyebrows at something. Bewildered, Jessie followed the blonde woman's gaze and started when she noticed that a section of the thin metal fence was split open near the bottom. The fracture was directly beside the shut gate, and appeared to have been kicked open from the opposite side of where the police car currently sat. But what really made Jessie gasp was the sight of small, crimson splotches on the tips of the broken strands of metal wire. It looked as if there had been a struggle right in that spot not too long ago; one in which two certain boys may have attempted to escape and failed.

The moment the two women turned their gazes on each other, a silent understanding seemed to pass between them and Officer Jenny placed a hand on the nanny's left shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Jessie. We'll get Ravi and Luke out of there safely and arrest that man as well as any possible accomplices. Everything will be fine, I promise." Removing her hand from Jessie's shoulder, Jenny reverted back to a professional tone of voice and added, "The rest of the police force and the ambulance will arrive within the minute. We had better be ready for the action to start once they're here."

Nodding in agreement, Jessie anxiously opened her car side door and stepped out. Jenny followed suit and the second Jessie's door clicked shut, three other police cars and an ambulance appeared. While the white medical vehicle turned around so its back was pointing towards the house, the three cars halted for a split second to allow one police officer (two for the last car) to hurry out of each. Once the doors had been shut, the three automobiles separated and drove off to the three other sides of the property, undoubtedly intending to surround it. Officer Jenny gently reminded Jessie to stay back, and reluctantly the nanny obeyed. Walking over to stand next to a waiting paramedic, the redhead anxiously watched as the action Jenny had mentioned began.

The four policemen who just arrived broke the chains locking the gate with a special tool and hastily threw the two doors open as they rushed inside the property and split into separate groups, two officers at both the front and the back house entrance. All the officers drew their guns, including Jenny and the other three police car drivers once they flipped on their sirens' lights.

As blue and white flashes flickered across the barbed wire fence, one deep-voiced officer banged on the house's front door and shouted, "_It's the police!_ By order of the Supreme Court, we command you to _drop all weapons and exit the building with your hands up!_ I repeat, _drop all weapons and exit the building with your hands up! _We have you surrounded; resistance is pointless! I repeat, _drop all weapons and exit the building with your hands up and we will not shoot!_"

No response.

Slamming his fist against the brown door several more times, the officer tried once more. "_We know you're in there!_ I repeat, _resistance is futile!_ Drop all weapons and peacefully exit the building _NOW_ and we will not shoot!"

This time, a sort of banging noise as if someone was just slammed against the wall came from inside, and without warning the door burst open and a tall menacing figure sped out. The man punched the police officer in front of him out of the way and dodged another's attack, but within seconds the other two had the Indian man tackled to the ground. As the duo held the struggling and cursing criminal down, an older and more experienced grey-haired officer rushed over and handcuffed both the man's arms behind his back. The officer, apparently deceivingly strong for his age, yanked the kidnapper up to his feet and shoved him over towards the open back door of Jenny's waiting car. Just before he was roughly cast into the back seat, the evil man had the audacity to spit on the ground millimeters from where Jenny was standing. Glowering, the blonde-haired woman crossly slammed the door shut and locked it.

As they drove away to the police station, Jessie numbly stared after the car as it disappeared in the distance. She couldn't believe how swiftly Ravi's father had been taken down and arrested – it had almost been too easy. But now that he was out of the way, where were Luke and Ravi?

While the nanny was pondering, she realized with a start that the two paramedics in the back of the ambulance had somehow slipped out and entered the now secure house without her noticing. The moment the redhead saw Luke, assisted by a paramedic, sluggishly limping out, she grinned in relief and ran up to embrace the tween. The paramedic helping the kid stepped back as Jessie threw her arms around Luke.

"_Luke! _You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she squealed.

"_J-Jessie…can't…breathe…_"

The nanny loosened her grip and gently moved back from Luke so she could inspect him, anxiously asking, "Are you feeling okay, sweetie? Is anything broken?"

"Just my foot," Luke honestly replied. He turned back towards the house, worriedly adding, "But Ravi's hurt real badly. He didn't respond when I tried to wake him up!"

Right at that moment, two paramedics came rushing out of the house with Ravi on a stretcher. The Indian boy was unconscious, with an air mask helping him breathe and blood trickling out of several nasty-appearing gashes on his back. Jessie gasped at the sight and gently pulled Luke out of the paramedics' way as they hurried to the ambulance.

"Luke, what…what _happened?_" The redhead inquired.

"Ravi's dad got really angry when we tried to get away. He was about to beat me up, but Ravi got in the way…" Luke fearfully glanced up at his nanny. "There was so much blood…what if he dies?"

"Don't say that! Ravi's stronger than that, and you know it." Jessie's tone changed from chiding to gentle as she added, "I'm worried, too, but Ravi will be fine. Just wait 'n see."

The redhead reassuringly patted Luke's back as she assisted him towards the last waiting police car, proclaiming, "While we're waiting, you need to have that leg checked. It looks pretty bad."

* * *

**Well…this chapter could have been written better. :/ I'm sorry, guys, but I began to rush a little because I was very anxious to finish this chapter before my writer's block returned…and I also apologize that it's yet ANOTHER late update. I would've updated sooner, but it's been pretty hectic lately at my place (honor band, several reports for school, homework, a solo competition, y'know, typical middle school biz). I hope the extra-long chapter makes up for it. ;P That, and I just realized Luke could've left with the ambulance…yikes, I'm scatterbrained today…oh, well, just ignore that detail. XD Maybe I'll tweak this chapter a little bit when I have the time. And please excuse the lameness of the 'fight' scene (if I could even CALL it that)...I was having trouble writing that part of the chapter, and this was my first time incorporating a police arrest scene in my stories…Anyway (I just realized that I say that a lot XD), the next update will be the last chapter. Please R&R! Thank you for bearing with me all this time! You guys are the best! :D**


End file.
